Unforgetable Years
by lindsey0515
Summary: This is a great new story about the Maurader's and Lily's final year at Hogwarts. PG13 for language
1. In The Beginning, There Were Trolleys

Unforgetable Years: In The Beginning, There Were Trolleys  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Maurader's story, so don't be too mean. R&R though! Disclaimer: I don't own the Mauraders. Oh, the horror!  
  
Lily Evans stepped out of her parents' muggle car, and onto the station's platform. As she walked to the rear of the car, an energy that had never been there in her years before surged through her body. Then again, this was her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the final one. 'What a harsh word,' she thought. 'Final seems so...unsteady.' She shrugged and pulled out her luggage from the trunk. By then, her family had gotten out of the car and were surrounding her.  
  
"Lily, dear, I am so proud of you. Your final year, and with no faults! I never doubted you ofcourse, but this amazes me. Imagine, an Evans the head of the whole school!" Lily's mother gushed. "I know you will do well this year." She turned to look at her father, who was fumbling with his jacket, trying to keep a button done up. Once he looked up, Lily smiled. Her and her father had always been very close.  
  
"Well...here we are again at the King's Cross station, ready to ship you off to school. What a pressure gone." He winked at her. "I didn't mean that. What I want to say, all kidding aside, is that I know you will do good this year, so there is nothing to say!" Lily smiled, and her father put her luggage on a trolley. "Remeber to have fun, or else there is not point to school. Ouch! I didn't mean it!" Her father said, and his wife jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
Lily began to walk towards the platform, but turned when her parents both called her name. "Good-bye Lily. Write lots!" She left her trolley and gave them a quick hug, but walked away quickly. "I'll be late!" She called. As soon as she got to the middle of platform 9 and 10, James Potter and Sirius Black swerved in front of her, and knocked half of her luggage off the trolley. As they howled with laughter, Lily muttered (with a roll of her eyes "What a great start to a new year!".  
  
"Lily Evans! Don't hit my trolley anymore! I don't want to damage and property!"Sirius screeched in a girly voice. He pulled his cart away slowly, batting his eyelashes at her.  
  
"Sirius, why don't you just leave me alone?!" She said, exasperated. 'How can this happen again?' She thought.  
  
"That'd be too easy, red. Welcome to 7th year, the year of torturing." He said, grinning evily. 


	2. It's Off To School We Go

Unforgetable Years: It's Off To School We Go  
  
Author's Note: The second chapter, hope you enjoy it. R&R. Also, feel free to IM/Email me with ideas for pranks! Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
James had watched, trying to hold back his grin, but didn't succeed at the end. Lily shot a glance at him, and huffed loudly. Once she had all of her stuff on her trolley, she brushed past the pair and walked through the barrier. Once on the otherside, a man took all of her luggage and she glanced around for friends. Soon, she spotted Remus Lupin and walked over quickly. "Hello Remus, how was your summer?"  
  
"Boring, as usual. I never got around to visiting anyone." He replied. She nodded, agreeing. "I only got to visit family, which isn't that enjoyable now that they know I'm a witch." "Well, they should be used to it, this is your seventh year!" "I know, but what can you expect? Anyway, I'm going to head onto the train, we leave in 3 minutes." "OK, I'll talk to you later, I'm waiting for Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs"  
  
With that, Lily stepped onto the train, and walked to an empty compartment. Since she was Head Girl, she didn't have to sit with the Prefect's any longer. She slid the door shut quietly, and sat beside the window, watching everyone outside. Once a bell sounded that the train was leaving, she heard plenty giggles and chatting throughout the train. Suddenly, the compartment door flew open.  
  
"Ah, hello Evans. Don't mind if we sit down, do you?" Before she could answer, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail were surrounding her. "Sure, why not." She said, inspite of herself. "How was your summer, Lily?" Peter Pettigrew asked timidly. He was always quiet and kind of shy. "It was-" Befor she could answer, she was cut off. "How many times do I have to tell you Wormtail, it's Red or Evans! Not Lily!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "W-well sorry Sirius. Well, how was it Evans?" He asked.  
  
Lily glared at Sirius, wishing he would melt through the floor. She pulled her bookbag closer to her, even though she was sitting beside Remus. She pulled out a book, and opened it on her lap. "It was fine." She mumbled.  
  
"Only fine?" James asked, winking at Sirius. They planned to not let her stop talking. "Yes, only fine" She replied, and continued reading. "What did you do?" "Visited." "Any boyfriends?" "Of course not." "Why not?" "Because I don't want one." "There goes your hope out the window, Jamesie!" Sirius laughed, and James slugged him in the shoulder.  
  
Lily shook her head, and pulled the book up to her nose. Remus poked around in her bag, checking out the books. He pulled one out about Advanced Charms, and flipped through it. "Pretty advanced..." he mumbled. Lily smiled to herself, and nodded silently. The train began to slowly move, and soon there was a loud knock on the door. All of the 7th Years looked up.  
  
As the door slid open, a man with bright orange hair strode in. "Good day, my fellow 7th years!" Arthur Weasley said. He was always happy, and many of the students got along with him.  
  
"Good day, Arthur," Everyone responded, one by one. The students smiled back at him.  
  
"I was wondering if I could sit in here. I was sitting with Lucious and Severous, but I got the feeling they didn't want me there!" He said, obviously confused.  
  
"Well, who would have guessed!" Sirius said, trying to to grin. The two Slytherin's didn't get along with any house, especially Gryffindors. "Maybe they're just having a bad day."  
  
"Lucious? Snivy? Bad day? NEVER!" James roared with laughter. He doubled over, almost falling onto the compartment floor. Obviously, the humor had been too much to bear.  
  
Arthur looked around, looking helpless. He shrugged and sat beside Peter. Soon, the two were engaged in conversation about the classes they were going to be taking this year. Lily soon joined into the conversation, eagar to talk about school. James watched Lily, and Sirius laughed at James for watching Lily. Remus just looked at the moon and star filled rug.  
  
***** Lily watched the Great Hall fill up with students. She sat near the end of the table, chatting with a few girlfriends. She was bored, and wanted the ceremony to start. Just as the thought crossed her mind, the First Years walked in. As the girls and boys were sorted, she clapped respectively, while James and Sirius made rude comments.  
  
"Kinda dumpy, that one is!"  
  
"Slytherin? Looks too smart for Sly..." "Gryffindor? They should make a house called UGLY just for him!"  
  
Finally, the food came. To Lily's relief, the boys were too busy shoving their mouths to talk. The food was delicious as usual, and she ate until she could eat no more. Dumbledore stood after the plates had been cleared.  
  
"That's a first!" Lily's friend Emily remarked.  
  
Dumbledore glanced around the Great Hall. "The ending of a wonderful feast, and the beginning of a new school year. As usual, the Forbiddan Forest is, ironically, forbidden, as is the 3rd floor corridor. For you pranksters," he looked to the Gryffindor table, where the Mauraders beamed with pride, "should check the list on Mr. Filch's door to see what is banned. Now, Prefects please escort your houses back to the dormitories." With that, he sat back down on his chair, watching his students hustle to their common rooms. 


	3. Snogging and Bedrooms

Unforgetable Years: Snogging and Bedrooms  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Bah humbug!  
  
Author's Note: You will notice that I am writing this chapter a little different then the other's (and all of my other stories!). I'm not sure why, maybe I'm developing as an author. Yeah, I am a bullshitter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Lily fell back into an over-stuffed chair in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fire. Around her, students talked loudly, telling tales about their summer. All the chatter was giving Lily a headache. As she rubbed her temples, she head two new voices enter the flurry of conversations, and she groaned loudly. Not because of the headache, but because of the voices. James and Sirius.  
  
Turning to look, she saw a group of girls wave towards the pair, and then burst into a fit of giggles. "He's so cute!" One girl squealed and Lily rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every year. Each time Hogwarts brought new students in, a new band of groupies began to follow the Mauraders around. And glare at Lily anytime they saw her. At first, when Lily was totally clueless, she thought it was because she got better grades then them. Well, everyone. Then she realized it was because James was, well, infatuated with her.  
  
Lily took James as an annoyance. He was everywhere she looked, unless of course he was in detention. Always trying to smooth out his hair, which made it even more messier. Why the hell did girls like that? Playing with his Golden Snitch. He was such a show-off. And worst of all, he would ask her out. Or if he wasn't doing that, he was hitting on her. She wondered if it was some kind of ritual. OK, at 10:00am, hit on Lily Evans. Try to look calm and cool.  
  
But Sirius...he was different. But not in a good way. Unlike James who would ignore the other girls in an attempt to show Lily he only had the eyes for her, Sirius would lap it all in, practically model himself off. Not that the girls minded. It gave them more time to oggle over his so- called hot body. He would sit there, pretending not to care (for a few seconds!), talking to Remus, and looking collected. Then he'd stand up, and walk off-very slowly-and wave good-bye, and say his parting words. The girl's sighed. Love sick gits. It was too much for Lily to understand, made her brain hurt.  
  
Lily lost her train of thought as Sirius sat down beside her. "Oiy, Evans. We're sitting here." It was a comment, not a question. How Lily loathed people intruding. Now she would have to move, or worse, listen to their babble. As if the train wasn't enough. She briefly glanced at Sirius, and leaned forward to get a look at James, who was leaning around Sirius to look at her. James quickly leaned back, blushing furiously, and God damn it, trying to smooth out his hair. Lily leaned back rolling her eyes.  
  
Sirius leaned over to James. "Notice how she didn't want to look at me, only you? That's a good sign mate, remember that one." James tried to pathetically attempt the dramatic rolling-of-the-eyes routine. Sirius chuckled, and turned back to Lily. "Soooooooo, what's new red?" He asked.  
  
Lily turned to look around the room, pretending like she didn't hear him. Sirius knocked on her head. "'Ello? Evans!" Lily sighed loudly, and spun around. "What?!" She exclaimed. Sirius shrugged, giving up on her. he too looked around the room. "Where's Moony?" He asked James, still looking around the room.  
  
But James wasn't paying attention. He was trying to ponder of some way to say hello to Lily. He mumbled something, and Sirius took it as some sort of language. "Sure, why not!" Sirius said, and stood up. "I'm going to look for a new girlfriend. You coming?" James shook her head, and looked towards Lily. "You going to look for a boyfriend with Sirius?"He said, trying to make her smile. Instead, she glared. "No, I would not want to take part in anything to do with Sirius." James leaned back, failing his mini-mission.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, took this as a time to poke fun at the soon-to- be couple. "Well, if you two get bored, you could always snog. And if that turns out right, bedroom!" He laughed and walked away  
  
[Ending Note: I know it's short, but bear with me!] 


End file.
